The laboratory Services Core will be concerned with three series of analysis, PCB, endocrine, and metals, also with the care and dosing of pregnant rats precisely-timed which will be employed by the four biomedical projects. PCB analysis will be by gas chromatography with electron capture detection using two capillary columns a silicone stationary phase (Ultra II) and an hydrocarbon stationary phase (Apiezon L); the latter will be used for peak confirmation. Human serum will be the commonest analytical matrix, experimental animal tissues, water, air and dust will also be analyzed for PCB, selected samples will be analyzed for 12 coplanar and semicoplanar PCB after Hypercarb HPLC separation and for PCDF's after further clean up using mass spectrometry. Endocrine analysis will be undertaken by standard RIA tests on human samples and by modified immunological tests for animals. Lead, organic and inorganic mercury and fluoride will be determined in children's samples by atomic absorption spectroscopy and ion selective electrode by the Centre de Toxicologie du Quebec under contract. Pregnant precisely-timed rats will be obtained from a reliable supplier and dosed with Aroclor 1248, the pollutant at Akwesasne and four individual PCB congeners representing various classes of PCB with differing biologic activity, namely; 2,4,4'-trichlorobiphenyl (#28)2,4,5,3',4'- pentachlorobiphenyl(#118) 3,4,5,3',4'-pentachlorobiphenyl(#126) 2,4,5,2',4',5'-hexachlorobiphenyl(#153). These dams and their pups will be used for different experiments in Projects 3-6. Novel organic chemical analysis will be provided using GC/FTIR/MS high resolution mass spectrometry and HPLC/CI/MS for metabolites and degradation products derived from the 4 biomedical and three degradation projects. This core project will involve a large amount of data collation and preliminary assembly in service of both Core B and the other 10 projects.